A Sister's Heart in Spirit
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A sad story, in multiple chapters, tells of Tenma's loss of her sister Yakumo. But throughout the story, the visions of her dead little sister begins to haunt her. How will Tenma overcome the fear of her sister, appearing in the blue, and why was she here? Rated T for language and mild scenes. Dedicated to Baby, our family cat, who died on the day this story was written: 1/10/10
1. The Loss of Yakumo Tsukamoto

_**Disclaimer:  
**__I do not own School Rumble, but I wrote this out of respect. This story is dedicated to my cat, Baby, who died on sunday, January 10, 2010. I wish her best of luck. This storytells a different story, similar to the certain events that happened at my home._

* * *

_**A Sister's Heart in Spirit**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
The Loss of Yakumo Tsukamoto**_

It was a day like no other. Yakumo was preparing her dinner for her and Tenma, when she suddenly had a jab at her heart. She started to shake and say, "What is this?"

But just before she could figure it out, she suddenly collapsed to the ground. Iori entered the scene, seeing an unconscious Yakumo on the kitchen floor. He started to meow loudly.

When Tenma came home, she tried to find her little sister.

"Yakumo! Where are you?" She called, "The _'Three who were Slashed'_ premiere is about to start! Yakumo?"

She entered the kitchen and saw her little sister on the floor, motionless.

"Yakumo! NO! Wake up!"

Tenma tried her best to wake her up, but it was no good. She then called an ambulance to get her. But, by the time they arrived at the hospital, it was too late…

Yakumo had died.

"YAKUMO!" Tenma cried, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She cried on Yakumo's body knowing she lost her only sister. The doctor told her that she died of a sudden heart attack. Tenma was in shock, she grabbed the doctor by the waist, screaming, "She can't leave me! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Tenma cried all through the night. When she got home, she sat by the kokatsu table, mourning her loss.

The next day at school, Tenma did not show up. This led to her friends growing worried about her.

"She's obviously sick," Eri said.

"Now, I wouldn't say that," Mikoto replied, "But, it's not like Tenma to show up late. There's got to be a reason."

Harima just eavesdropped on what the girls said about Tenma.

"Tenma's missing?" He thought, "Wonder what it could be?"

Just then, the intercom was called upon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, because of a sudden incident last at her home, one of our students, Yakumo Tsukamoto of Class 1-D, has passed away We wish everyone from Yagami High to stay strong at the lost of one of our students. Thank you."

All the students, even Harima, were all in shock. They know what happened to Tenma now…

"Tenma was grief-stricken," Akira said quietly, "No wonder she shouldn't show."

"I feel sorry for her," Mikoto added.

Eri tried to hold her tears, until Hanai left the classroom.

"I wonder where he's going." Mikoto asked.

"You know Hanai, she idolizes Yakumo." Akira replied.

Hanai stepped out of the classroom and into the hallway. He looked out at the window and started to tear up. He knew that the girl he loved was dead. And now, he's become heartbroken.

Akira approached Hanai and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hanai. She's gone, but not forgotten."

Hanai started to cry, as Akira tried to calm him down.

**XXXXX**

At Tenma's house, she was sitting all alone, dressed in black, in the living room, with the TV off. She heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, and revealed to be Eri.

"Hey, Tenma," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tenma said tearfully.

She lunged into Eri and started to cry. She kept screaming that she wanted Yakumo back. Eri comforted her and said to her, "It's okay. It's not your fault (Even though I'd blame you on occasions). But, what happened to Yakumo was coincidental. Don't blame yourself."

"I LET HER DIE!" Tenma hollered, "I LET HER DIE!"

Eri gave Tenma a pat on her back as Mikoto and Akira arrived. Mikoto gave Tenma a hug, while Akira gave her prayers to Yakumo.

"May she find happiness in a better place," Akira said.

Tenma started to bawl. Mikoto held her tight, as Eri scolded Akira.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself for disrespecting the dead, Akira!"

"I'm not. I'm just giving a prayer. Sarah told to do that."

"Oh, right. Sarah is Yakumo's friend."

"_Was_ her friend."

The girls continued to comfort Tenma, all night.

**XXXXX**

After the funeral, Tenma looked at the picture of Yakumo, which is in a black frame with a black ribbon on it.

"Yakumo, I'm sorry," Tenma said in tears, "I didn't want to lose you. If you did… then I'd be all alone. I don't want that, little sister. I really don't."

Iori walked by and snuggled by her ankles. Tenma picked up Iori and held her tight. She started to tear up again, but then heard the wind blowing. She then headed to Yakumo's room, where she saw the window open. She then saw a small box by her bedside. She took a look at the box and is about to open it, until she read the description: "_To Tenma; From a friend_".

She opened the box and pulled out a red ruby necklace. She held the necklace tight and said, "Is this from Yakumo?"

She read the card inside of the box:

"_To Miss Tenma Tsukamoto, this is for you. This was for Yakumo, but we've decided to give this to you. We apologize about your loss, and so we present you with a gift to remember her by. Treasure it well. A friend."_

Tenma smiled and put on the necklace. She then said, "I'll treasure it like it was my very own."

She let out a laugh and sighed. She went to bed without having any regret…

…but she still remembered Yakumo; and as she slept, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. But she never took off the necklace.


	2. The Memories of Yakumo Tsukamoto

_**Chapter 2  
**__**The Memories of Yakumo Tsukamoto**_

* * *

The next day, Tenma returned to school, still upset over the loss of her sister, Yakumo. She sat down on her seat and began to look out the window. Eri started to notice about Tenma wearing a red necklace. She started to grow concerned, but then grew jealous; knowing Eri, she'd buy any necklace she wants.

After school, Eri and Mikoto went to see Tenma.

"Hey, kiddo," Mikoto said, "How are you doing?"

Tenma said nothing.

"Hey, listen, I don't mean to brag," Mikoto continued, "But what's with the necklace?"

"Oh, this?" Tenma said, "It was a present from Yakumo… or, I think it was."

"Oh, please," Eri scoffed, "Why would you get a thing that's so tacky?"

"Eri! That's rude!" Mikoto scolded.

"Did you get it from beyond the grave?" Akira appeared and said.

"You could say that," Tenma said, "But, I don't know why someone would give me this. I found it in her bed and the window was open."

"You're kidding? You must've been given that necklace from a jewel thief," Eri said.

"You're wrong!" Tenma shouted, "It's gotta be from Yakumo!"

"What about Karasuma?" Akira asked, "It could be from him, trying to sooth you."

"Karasuma?" Tenma ponders.

"Oh, please, Akira! Why the hell would he even give it to her in remembrance of that little brat?" Eri yelled.

"It's a possibility," Akira stated, "Tenma _does_ love Karasuma."

"Irony…" Mikoto said quietly.

"Tenma, it's okay if you ask any boy who'd give you that thing," Eri remarked, "It's not like Yakumo will still be here afterwards."

"What do you mean?" Tenma asked.

Eri replied, "Because, she wouldn't have died knowing someone loves her. However, it's not like she'll ever find true love… that loser."

Tenma got up and slapped Eri. She started to break down in tears.

"How dare you, Eri! Yakumo was a nice sister and a nice girl!" Tenma cried, "Why would you disrespect her like that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eri shouted.

"You've gone too far, Eri! Can't you see she's still in mourning?" Mikoto shouted.

Mikoto then ordered Eri to apologize to her, but Tenma just rushed out of the room, in tears.

"NOW look what you've done!" Mikoto shouted.

"What _I've_ done?" Eri shouted, "That damn brat is too shallow for her own good!"

"Oh, really? Next thing you'll tell me Harima gave her that necklace!"

"Whiskers? Like hell he did! Besides, he's such a slob!"

Mikoto growled at Eri, "You better apologize, or else!"

Eri conceded and said, "Damn it…"

**XXXXX**

Tenma was outside school grounds, still upset. She was about to leave, when she saw a person that looked like Yakumo, walking down the road. Tenma rubbed her near red eyes, and saw the person. But, she disappeared.

"Was I imagining things?" Tenma thought.

Harima came by and found Tenma.

"Hey, Tenma," He called.

"Harima!"

"You need a ride?"

Harima threw a spare helmet to Tenma, and they drove away on his motorcycle.

As they drove together, Harima was all tears of joy, "I cannot believe it! Tenma is driving home with me! Tenma's sister was a great girl, but…"

Harima then heard a faint sob. Tenma was crying on his back.

"Tenma," he said, "Don't feel bad. It still wasn't your fault that your sister died."

"I know. But she gave me a sign for some reason. But Eri decided to egg me on." Tenma said.

"What did 'Rich Girl' say to you?"

"I don't know… I cannot believe she's gone. But then I all of a sudden saw her. Don't you think it's weird, Harima?"

"You must be seeing things, Tenma. You must've seen your sister's image in your mind. I've heard about these things before."

Harima stopped by Tenma's house, dropping her off. Tenma waved goodbye to Harima and thank him for taking her home. As soon as Harima left, Tenma turned around and saw Yakumo by her doorstep. Tenma was in shock, she looked again, but this time, she vanished. She still wondered why she has been seeing Yakumo again and again.

As she stepped in the house, she saw Iori running off past her. She then entered the front room, and saw a person sitting by the kokatsu table.

"Oh, hello there, Miss Tsukamoto," the person said, who turns out to be Hanai.

"Class Rep? What are you doing here?" Tenma cried.

"I came by to visit your house. You see, after hearing Yakumo has died, I thought I'd see her again before I can be clear of her once and for all."

"Hanai, do you have anything on my sister?"

"Yes… I loved her."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, it's true. I loved Yakumo Tsukamoto, but then I heard about many recent mishaps, including her being with that thug, Kenji Harima! Every time I remember Yakumo with that bastard, I'd get so angry!"

Tenma approached Hanai and said, "It's okay, Hanai. I didn't know you had feelings for my sister. I always thought Harima loves Yakumo, but then I keep hearing that he loves Eri."

"You mean Sawachika?"

"Yes, that's true. But he never admits who he loved."

"I have that problem, too. I even had the courage to confess my love to Yakumo, but she always avoided me!"

"It's okay. Sometimes, she can be very picky when it comes to boys."

Hanai patted Tenma on the head. He then told her to give his respects to her sister.

"Thank you. And hope you'll find the girl that can appreciate you."

Hanai smiled and then he started to cry a bit, as he left her house. Tenma watched on, knowing Hanai will be okay. However, she paused and saw Yakumo waiting Hanai in the corner, as he made his way there. Hanai went past Yakumo, and then she disappeared.

"Not again! Am I seeing Yakumo again?" She said in a startling gasp.

Tenma headed back inside, and began to watch TV.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Tenma was about to get ready for dinner, but she has a terrible dilemma: _She_ has to cook now. However, she went to the fridge and pulled out some leftover curry. She reheated it and went inside the room. Just then, she heard a ring on the telephone. She went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello! Tsukamoto residence!"

The phone had no answer. She was suddenly confused.

"Hello? Hello?"

A weak voice then said, "Hello, sis."

Tenma was shocked. What she heard was Yakumo's voice.

"Yakumo! Why on Earth are you calling me now?"

The phone hung up as Tenma started to shake.

"What the heck is going on?" She cried.

Tenma finished her dinner and got ready for bed.

**XXXXX**

As she pondered in bed, she had a very startling thought. She had that necklace for a whole day, and she thinks that Yakumo's ghost had returned to take it back.

"What is she trying to do?" She thought, "Is she trying to tell me something?"

Tenma went to sleep, and sounded peaceful. Her day without Yakumo ended with heartfelt…

* * *

But her troubles were just beginning…


	3. The Nightmares of Tenma Tsukamoto

_**Chapter 3  
**__**The Nightmares of Tenma Tsukamoto**_

* * *

Tenma woke up knowing she had completely forgotten about Yakumo. However, she was about to be surprised by a big moment.

Tenma got dressed and got ready for school. She fixed up her black hair, straightened her socks, and adjusted her red ruby necklace. She left after feeding Iori. Tenma headed to school, with a smile on her face, and a song in her heart.

**XXXXX**

Tenma arrived at school, as the first one there… however, she was the only one to school.

"Well, at least everybody knows it's early." She said, "I mean, no one got sick, or got grief stricken."

Tenma arrived at the classroom. To her surprise, no one was there. This made Tenma very worried.

"Gee. Nobody is there. And it's already 8:00am."

She sat down by her desk and started to study, as usual. However, when she did only three pages of schoolwork, she fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

When she woke up, it was now dusk.

"How long was I asleep?"

Tenma got up and walked to the door. She then went to the girl's bathroom, to the cafeteria, and to the Gym. She was starting to become lonely.

"Where is everybody? Eri, Mikoto, Harima, Akira, an even Karasuma…"

Tenma walked to her locker room and put on her shoes. And as she walked to the gate, she saw the school gate… locked!

"Aw, man! You got to be kidding me! Someone_ did _come here!"

She started to grow crossed and started to climb the gate. However, the minute she climbed up, she fell down to the ground; back to where she stood. She got upset that she went to the school building for some help.

"Tenma, hang in there." She said to herself, "This is ridiculous."

She looked around the staff rooms and found… _nobody_. She went back to the door, only to find herself lost. She staggered on and suddenly got hungry. She went to the vending machines and got herself a tea.

"Man, I'm hungry. I don't believe it! What's going on here?"

Tenma started to grow sadden by it; but she did look around the building for help. She went up to the first floor and up to the roof.

"HELLO! Tenma Tsukamoto of 2-C, hopelessly trapped here!"

Tenma tried to yell as loud as she can… but to no avail.

She went back down the stairs and back to her classroom. However, she heard a noise from below her. She rushed down and sure enough, she arrived at Class 1-D, Yakumo's former classroom.

"Something's going on in 1-D. But what?"

She stopped by the door and heard a faint giggle. She opened the door and found an empty classroom with Yakumo's desk covered in a bouquet of flowers. Tenma started to tear up, but then got very angry about the horrible predicament. She sat in Yakumo's desk and pondered.

"Yakumo… give me a sign…"

Tenma suddenly saw the blackboard with writing on it. The blackboard says, "Tenma, please do not forget me."

"Who wrote this? Is it Sara maybe?"

Tenma left the room and found another appearance of Yakumo, outside in the schoolyard.

"YAKUMO! She's here!" She screamed cheerfully.

Tenma rushed down the stairway, and went down for 5 stories. She arrived to back to where she started; outside Class 1-D. She started to shake a bit knowing what was going on. She rushed upstairs and found the 2nd floor. Tenma enters Class 2-C and found some writing on her desk. The writing says, "I love you, Tenma." While Harima's desk says, "Have faith and remember Me.", Karasuma's desk says, "Do you miss me?", and Eri's desk says, "Buck up, Tsukamoto!"

"What's going on? Who wrote all this?"

The giggles continued to be heard, however, Tenma stepped out and find herself in the cafeteria. She started to grow crossed and stepped into the middle of the cafeteria. She started to grow impatient, but found another sign: A Yagami High girl's school uniform. Tenma inspected the uniform and found a picture of Tenma & Yakumo; only, Yakumo's image was missing.

"Yakumo… where are you?"

She started to shake and cry. Tenma felt like she's been inside a haunted house, or rather, a haunted school building. She returned to the door, only to find that she has entered the hallways of the 3rd floor.

"I can't take it anymore… I want out of here. This is some kind of bad dream."

As she walked around the 3rd floor, the sky turned to night. She suddenly got scared. But then…

"Tenma…" A voice called, which was very familiar.

"Tenma, are you okay?" Called another.

"Yakumo is here; Yakumo is _not_ here," a third one called.

"Who's there?" Tenma cried in fear.

"Tenma…"

"Don't feel too bad; you'll see her again."

"What is it? Stop it!" She screamed as she covered her ears.

Tenma started to run in the hallway, but kept on running non-stop like an endless hallway. After ten minutes of running, she stopped all exhausted. She entered the doorway to the stairway, but she found herself in Class 2-C.

*******_**Disclaimer's note: Bizarre, isn't it?*****_

"Tenma, it's okay." The voice said.

"Tenma, don't cry," said another.

The voices continued on rapidly:

"Tenma, it's okay."

"I miss you, Tenma."

"You'll see Yakumo again."

"Tenma, I'm sorry."

"Are you dead, too?"

"Tenma?"

"Tenma!"

"Tenma."

"Tenma-Chan!"

"Miss Tsukamoto?"

"Tenma!"

Tenma?"

"Tsukamoto-Senpai!"

"Tenma!"

The voices continued as Tenma started to cry in fear. She then bumped into another person, who held her by the shoulders; she turned around and found Yakumo. Tenma let out a scream and collapsed on the corner. Tenma was crying in the corner.

Minutes later, she got up and cried out, "YAKUMO! Where are you?"

"Tenma… I am up here… on the rooftop." Yakumo said.

Tenma rushed out to the rooftop, and found Yakumo on the edge of the roof. She approached Yakumo and said, "Yakumo… Are you here?"

She ran to Yakumo and gave her a big hug. But much to her disillusionment, Yakumo disappeared again and Tenma was up in the air. Tenma fell from three stories with a scream and landed in the pavement.

* * *

However, Tenma got up from her bed like it was a nightmare, which it _was_. Tenma started to pant, as she suddenly grabbed the ruby necklace and shouted, "This thing has giving me nothing but trouble!"

She tried to throw it to the ground, when a person grabbed her arm, preventing her from throwing it.

"NO! Don't throw it!" The voice shouted.

Tenma turned around and saw Yakumo by her side. She was all transparent-like and floated in the air. You guessed it; it was Yakumo Tsukamoto's ghost.

Tenma let out a scream, and then fainted.

"Tenma! Oh, no!" Yakumo's ghost cried as she revived her.

Tenma came to and asked, "Yakumo… is it really you?"


	4. The Ghost of Yakumo Tsukamoto

_**Chapter 4  
**__**The Ghost of Yakumo Tsukamoto**_

* * *

"Yakumo… is that you?" Tenma said, as she was terrified by the presence on her dead little sister, dressed in white.

"Yes, it's me," Yakumo answered.

"Why did you leave me?" Tenma cried, "And why did you scare me like that tonight?"

"I didn't mean to," She replied, "It's just the way of the ghost: They scare people a lot… easily. But, I didn't want to because I wanted to see your face again."

Tenma tried to tackle her, but went through her. Yakumo giggled and said, "You never change, do you, sis?"

Then she told Tenma what really happened: "I was busy cooking, just before your favorite TV show was on, when I suddenly had a sharp pain in my chest. At first it was just a small sprain, but then as I tried to get up, all of my nervous system shut down. It was like, I _wanted_ to die."

Tenma consoled her sister, as she started to cry, "Yakumo, don't blame yourself. You only tried to fight, but you lost the will to live. But, knowing the Yakumo Tsukamoto I know, she never gives up, especially since you are dead now."

"I'm glad you were one of the people who respected me in my absence," she answered, "But what you did to Eri recently was mean."

"You did it, too!" Tenma shouted.

"Yeah, but that was when Eri badmouthed you. I couldn't stand by it!" Yakumo shouted, "Just be nice from now on. You've been known for a happy smile. And please see Hanai; he's been weeping for me many times."

"What about Harima?" Tenma asked.

"Him, too; just give my respects for him," Yakumo replied, "And you can move on now. You know that we handled it alone in this house for a very long time since father died."

"How is he in Heaven?" She asked, knowing about their father.

"He's fine. I got to see him again." Yakumo said.

Then Yakumo told Tenma to never forget about her, as long as she stays strong.

"Wait!" She shouted, "What about this?"

Tenma showed the necklace to Yakumo. She answered to her, "That was a gift for me; but now, it's yours. I hope Karasuma will like it."

"But, Yakumo," she asked, "Who would give you this necklace?"

Just then, a deep gong is heard. Yakumo knew that her time on this Earth is finished… for now.

"WAIT! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry, but I must leave you. And to respond to your question, I cannot disclose that with a rejoinder. You'll find out soon enough."

"But, Yakumo…"

She started to float away, as Tenma's tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched on, as Yakumo said to her that she'll return real soon. But all Tenma could do was whimper and weep.

As Yakumo disappeared, Tenma then landed on her knees and prayed in a teary-eyed state, "God, please… I want my sister back. I want her back. Please… I want Yakumo back. My… sister…"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "**I WANT MY SISTER BACK!**"

**XXXXX**

The next day, Tenma woke up with some redness in her eyes. She walked over to take a shower. As she washed herself, she still remembered Yakumo, and for what she said. She knew that she would be happy again, as long as Yakumo watches over her from Heaven. This led Tenma to cringe a bit.

As she approached the table, in her casual attire, she sees a full breakfast on her plate. The plate was full of eggs and rice. She started to grow befuddled.

"What is this?" She asked, not knowing who it was.

She took a bite of the eggs and started to smile big.

"This…" Tenma cried, "This is Yakumo's cooking!"

She knew about the same cooking she made back then, but was somewhat baffled. Why would Yakumo do this in such a moment? Tenma finished her food without crying and went out of the house. Iori started to meow as he started eating his food of his plate.

**XXXXX**

As Tenma walked to the store all by herself, she looked at the necklace she wore with her.

"I wonder who gave this thing to me." She thought, "Could it be Karasuma? But that's ridiculous! Karasuma and Yakumo were never meant to be. I love Karasuma, not Yakumo."

She smiled and walked on to the store. As she walked on, she saw a glimpse of Yakumo's ghost again. This time, she was at the grocer's buying some food for dinner. She ran to the store, trying to find her, but to no avail. Just then, then grocer clerk approached Tenma and asked, "Are you Miss Tsukamoto?"

"Yes, I am." She answered.

The clerk gave her a bag of groceries, for free of charge. He also mentioned that someone already paid for it out of respect. Tenma thank him for the groceries and was on her way home.

As she walked home, she saw a glimpse of Harima on his motorcycle. She then approached him, knowing what's going on. As she walked to him, Harima thought, "Tenma? What is she doing here? OH! Could she be?"

Knowing that it could be the right reason (Tenma loving Harima), he says Hi to her.

"Hello, Harima! It's been long."

"Yeah, I know. I fell sorry about your sister's death, but it's cool. Of course, Rich Girl is still under grief, but then she said that she has me all to herself now! I mean, what the hell?"

"I know, Harima, but don't let your heart be in one place. I know that Yakumo loved you very much, but you cannot become such a player. If I know Harima, I know that I can understand how you feel."

"Thank you, Tenma. Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

Harima took off his glasses and looked at Tenma. However, she held up her Red Ruby necklace in front of Harima's face.

"Now that you mention it, explain _this_!"

Harima looked on, seeing the necklace Tenma got, from an unidentified person.

"Uh, what is that?" Harima asked, as he put on his glasses again.

"This necklace was from Yakumo. And as you are well aware, she does love you very much."

"Are you kidding? _You're_ the real reason I love-! I mean, _you_ know I'm poor. Why would I buy that for your sister?"

Tenma sulked and then said, "You're right. I forgot you make much money as me."

She walked past Harima, all disappointed. But stopped and asked him what he was going to say earlier.

"OH! Uh, never mind." He answered.

Tenma leaves with the bag in her hand, but also with a confused look saying, "Something about Harima really starts to make me remember; but I don't know. NAH! I've got _bigger_ problems!"

Harima looked on as Tenma walked away to the street.

**XXXXX**

Back at home, Tenma prepped up her dinner, all by herself. She even cleaned up after herself, knowing that's what Yakumo wanted. However…

"Whoever gave me this necklace, I hope he shows up soon," She thought.

Tenma suddenly had a mere idea. She'll have to try asking _every_ boy in Yagami High, and know what they know about Yakumo. She even had to write down every one of their names, with Harima's name, crossed off:  
Harima  
Hanai  
Imadori  
Karasuma (?)  
Asou (Ask Mikoto first)  
Nishimoto  
Nara

After she written down every boy from every class, she decided to watch her favorite TV show. Of course this time, she cannot miss it since she's all alone. On Monday Morning, she's ready to give out some dirt about Yakumo. But will she find out?

As she watched TV, a shadowy figure peeked into Tenma's window. And after five minutes, he left. Who was he?


	5. The Investigation of Tenma Tsukamoto

_**Chapter 5  
**__**The Investigation of Tenma Tsukamoto**_

* * *

The following day, she went to school and tried to ask every boy she knows from 2-C and beyond, with the exception of Harima.

"So, that's why you're serious?" Mikoto asked.

"Exactly," Tenma replied, "Whoever gave me that necklace, he better explain about Yakumo."

Mikoto answered back, "I hope you're right."

Tenma then asked her if she wanted to talk to Asou. Mikoto denies Tenma of asking him, because he doesn't know Yakumo at all.

"Oh, darn…" She said in disappointment.

**XXXXX**

First, she went and asked Nishimoto…

"Well, your sister was beautiful, but it was a very shameful loss. If I were you, I'd stay sharp from your friends, even with those hot bodies (In a good way)."

Mai appeared and struck Nishimoto with a paper fan.

"Stop badgering your fellow classmate, you fat perv!"

Tenma backed away and went to the other side of the classroom.

**XXXXX**

Then she went to Hanai…

"That necklace?"

"Yes! You know Yakumo very well! Did you send this to me?"

"I'm afraid it's not possible. I only gave her stuff, if, and it's a BIG IF, if she gave me a glance."

"Well, thank you."

Tenma walked away in disappointment.

**XXXXX**

Tenma tried Yoshidayama…

"Uh, yeah! I did give her that ruby!"

"Really? Then you must love my sister! I expect great happiness from you, but you can give her condolences."

He started to shake and said, "Uh… I lied. I only wanted to see if that was meant for the right girl. I-I never said it was from your sister."

"Well, that stings!" Tenma shouted in anger.

**XXXXX**

She even asked Imadori…

"That necklace to the late Tsukamoto of 1-D? Never. If it were from Mikoto, I'd be _all _over her like a hot knife through butter."

Mikoto jumped up and dropkicked him off of his chair; he fell, face first, with a big black bruise on his face.

"Imadori! Are you okay?"

Imadori muttered in pain, "D-D-D Cups…"

**XXXXX**

Tenma went to Nara, but Nara then tried to talk to her…

"Uh, Tenma, do you have a minute?"

"I do. But I need to know: What do you have for my sister?"

"ME?"

Nara explained that he'd never give her something frivolous.

Tenma started to tear up.

* * *

Hours later, after she tried asking every boy in Yagami High, with the exception of Karasuma, she sat by her desk, disappointed. Tenma knew that she would try everything to talk about it, but every one of her friends was busy with their errands.

"Yakumo… Yakumo…" Tenma started to panic a bit.

She started to hyperventilate…

"Yakumo… Ya… Ku… Mo… Yakumo…"

Just then, she was comforted by Yakumo's ghost. She then whispered something to her ear.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Take care of Iori for me."

Yakumo disappeared, as Tenma started to cringe.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Tenma finished her dinner, but suddenly, she heard a knock from her door. She rushed over and opened the door; as she opened, there was nobody there. But Tenma looked down and saw a note in the welcome mat. She picked it up and read the note:

"_Miss Tsukamoto,  
If you want to know the answer to how Yakumo got you that necklace, meet me at Yagami Park at 9:00pm tonight. I'll explain why she died and I'll explain the necklace.  
Signed, a friend."_

"I… I can find him now!" Tenma cried.

She rushed into her room and got dressed up. She changed into her casual attire and left her house with the door locked.

As she headed to the street, she saw a shooting star up in the air. She made a wish…

"I wish… I wish… I wish Yakumo came back. Please bring me sister back. I cannot go on."

Tenma, with tears in her eyes, went to the park.

**XXXXX**

Tenma arrived at Yagami Park, but is surprised to see that… no one was there. She sat by the bench waiting for the person who's about come. She looked at her watch and saw that it's 9:15pm. Sadly, she was late, as usual. After five more minutes, she fell asleep on the bench.

Moments later, she woke up and found an image of a girl with black attire and black net, covering her face. She approached Tenma and said to her that Yakumo will come. Tenma suddenly freaked out after seeing a girl in a terrifying dress.

"Tenma," the girl said, "Be patient; he'll come. I promise. Once you have that necklace with you, you'll find out soon enough."

Tenma quietly said, "If I meet him, do you think he'll bring my sister back?"

The girl walked away and said, "Maybe… but he _won't_ promise miracles."

The girl disappears. Tenma got up and waited. But once again, in the clumsiest way of life for her, she fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

Tenma woke up, but realized that it's now Midnight. Tenma got up and started to grow impatient; but also very sad. She waited, but her sleepiness cost her. She left to go home, but then her body started to freeze. As she stood motionless, her breath started to show. Tenma was _indeed_ terrified at what she has sensed.

"It's him. He's coming." She thought.

The guy came to Tenma, dressed in a black overcoat and fedora.

"Hello, Miss Tsukamoto, lovely weather we're having," He said, "I understand you need to know about that necklace you're wearing."

Tenma showed him the necklace and said, "What's with the jewelry here? Ever since I got that necklace, Yakumo has been around me all the time!"

The man pointed at it and said, "_That_, Miss Tsukamoto, is your contact with your sister. You'll see her on such occasions, but she talks to you on rare occasions."

"But…" She cried.

"I am sorry. That's all you need to know about Yakumo."

"BUT WAIT! How did she die all of a sudden?"

"Your sister died of a heart attack… but it was a lie. She died because her soul was, for some mysterious reason, was taken. She had only minutes left to live, knowing what love she has for you and the rest of your friends."

"So, Yakumo died… because her…"

"Exactly! Yakumo's time _was_ up!"

Tenma collapsed on her knees and started to scream.

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Believe what you will, but she was a very good person. I hope one day she'll see you again, but the next time…"

Tenma got up and tears up a bit. She then approached the guy and asked, "I have one more question… Who _are_ you?"

The guy stepped back and asked, "You really want to know?"

Tenma nodded and pleaded to him about tonight. She even begged that if she cannot find the answers she's looking for, she'll do something to herself she'll regret.

The man conceded and started to take off his fedora. As he took it off, Tenma's eyes started to widen; and her face started to turn pale. Her hands started to shake and her eyes began to shed tears.

"No… It can't be…" She said in a weak voice.

Tenma was surprised, or rather, shocked to see the person who gave her the necklace...

…but, it is someone she knows very well.


	6. The End of the Tsukamoto Sisters

_**Chapter 6  
**__**The End of the Tsukamoto Sisters**_

* * *

__Tenma got up and tears up a bit. She then approached the guy and asked, "I have one more question… Who _are_ you?"

The guy stepped back and asked, "You really want to know?"

Tenma nodded and pleaded to him about tonight. She even begged that if she cannot find the answers she's looking for, she'll do something to herself she'll regret.

The man conceded and started to take off his fedora. As he took off the hat, Tenma's eyes started to widen; and her face started to turn pale. Her hands started to shake and her eyes began to shed tears.

"No… It can't be…" She said in a weak voice.

Tenma was surprised, or rather, shocked to see the person who gave her the necklace, but…

It is someone she knows very well; and what's more, the guy turned out to be _a girl_: _ Yakumo's former classmate, Sarah Adiemus!_

"Sarah?" Tenma cried, "Why? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I'm sorry, Tenma," Sarah explained, "But the other day when she visited the church, there was a fearful premonition: She was starting to hyperventilate, her skin turned pale with a trim of blood on her, and she walked funny. I knew that she was starting to act weird… but, it turns out…"

Tenma furiously grabbed Sarah by the blouse and shouted, "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?"

Sarah replied, "She… she was losing her health, because, she was… attacked!"

"WHAT?"

Tenma dropped to her knees and started to grow shocked; her face did not shed a tear, but she was panting like crazy.

Sarah explained why Yakumo was attacked:

"_The other day, the day before Yakumo died, she came by my church to help me with a job for her; but she had to step out and grab her bag from outside, and as she approached her bag, two girls jumped at her with a lead pipe and knife! Yakumo avoided the attacks, but…"_

_The girl jabbed the knife onto the tree, but Yakumo fled. As she stepped back, the 2__nd__ girl struck her with the pipe in the midsection back. Yakumo fell to the ground and was unconscious. The two girls escaped, but not knowing that one of them dropped the red necklace by Yakumo._

_Yakumo got up 5 minutes later, in pain. She entered the church; Sarah saw Yakumo all bloodied and battered.  
Sarah cried, "Yakumo? What happened?"_

_Yakumo started to hyperventilate, as Sarah explained earlier, and said, "There… There were… two…"_

_But as she was about to finish, she collapsed on Sarah's arms. She tried to wake her up, but couldn't; although, she found a necklace wrap over Yakumo's wrist._

"_This_ necklace?" Tenma asked, as she showed the necklace to Sarah.

"That's the one. Yakumo recovered this necklace, and gave it to me. However, Yakumo told me who they were: Two girls dressed in black, one with black hair and one with silver hair. I know them; they were delinquents from out of Yagami City."

Tenma gasped as Sarah explained, "Those girls must've done something to sacrifice your sister from this world, using some sort of witchcraft. However, they disappeared without a trace, but Yakumo kept the necklace in case they returned."

"Are they witches?" She asked.

Sarah replied, "I don't know… in fact, I don't think so."

Tenma held up the necklace and said, "And she gave this to me for her…"

"She wants revenge. Yakumo isn't a fighter, but she knows Hanai & Harima very well. In case they _do_ come back, she'll summon them; but, alas, she's dead."

Tenma clutched her fist and shouted, "Now explain to me what kind of necklace this is! I had a recurring nightmare about my sister!"

"That's a rare Bloodstone from Africa; they say that you get grave misfortunes by wearing it. But I take it Yakumo was cursed. I didn't realize the curse _never_ got to you."

"And… she died a slow… and painless death…" Tenma whimpered.

Sarah said nothing; she looked down with a sad look.

"Is there any way you can bring Yakumo back?" She then asked.

Sarah shook her head no. She then told her, "Whatever you could do now will _never _bring Yakumo back. She's gone forever…"

"And there's nothing I can do?" Tenma said with her eyes in tears.

She hugged Sarah and started to cry, "Yakumo! My sister… I want… my… sister… back…"

Sarah comforted her, but then said, "It's okay. You'll live without her, right? No, don't cry."

Tenma cried all night, saying again and again, "I want my sister back".

**XXXXX**

When Tenma got home, she found a shadowy figure by her house. The person was dressed in white and had a lead pipe in her hand.

"It… it cannot be…" she thought.

Tenma called to the girl, but the girl spotted her. She approaches a light, and revealed to have long black hair. She pointed the pipe at Yakumo and said to her, "You have something that belongs to me."

Tenma stepped back and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"Give it to me!" She shouted, as she charged at Tenma with the pipe. Tenma couldn't move, because she was scared stiff. But as she swung the pipe at her, it happened…

_**CLANG!**_

The pipe was stopped. Tenma opened her eyes and saw Yakumo's ghost stopping the pipe.

"You… You cannot take my sister away from me!" Yakumo cried.

The girl snarled at Yakumo at tried to attack her, but Yakumo dropped her down with an Aikido hold. The girl surrendered as she disappeared in the air.

"Yakumo… who was that?" Tenma asked.

"That was one of the girls who attacked me," Yakumo clarified, "She was one of them who haunts the Yagami Park; they happened to be ghosts of those delinquents from last week. I fear she might get rid of you and take the necklace away."

"Yakumo… Sarah told me about you…" Tenma explained as she told her Sarah's story.

**XXXXX**

Yakumo started to cringe and said, "I was so young, I was too careless to desert Sarah, and I couldn't tell her what I have been through. I've been a ghost for a week now, and now, I don't want to lose you again!"

Tenma smiled and said, "Do I know my sister well? I knew you were always the timid one."

"Why, Tenma? I… I'm afraid. I've lost you, and now, I'll _never_ see you again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tenma… I'm sorry. But… I'm not long for this world anymore. If I leave you, what will happen to _you_? And, what will happen to the others?"

Tenma hugged Yakumo and said, "I believe in you… because, you'll be _always_ in my heart. My sister is dead, but her spirit lives on… in me. So, don't worry, Yakumo. It won't be long before I'll see you again. And trust me… Yakumo Tsukamoto will be remembered until the end of time."

"You mean you're _okay_ with it now?"

"I am! And don't worry, I'm not the only one; there's Sarah, Eri, Mikoto, Harima, Akira, & Hanai who all miss you very much. And they'll remember you forever."

Yakumo was in shock as Tenma, all teary-eyed, smiled. Then, as her tears rolled down her cheeks, Tenma gave Yakumo the necklace.

"For me?"

"Yes. It's yours. Treasure it always; and _never_ forget me in the next world."

"Tenma… I love you."

"I'm gonna miss you… Yakumo…"

Yakumo & Tenma gave each other a hug; and Yakumo started to float away slowly. And after that, Yakumo gave her these last words:

"_Tenma… no matter what… my spirit will be within you._"

Yakumo disappeared. Tenma looks up at the night sky and said…

"_Goodbye, Yakumo._"

* * *

The Next day, Tenma was leaving for school; but she placed a red tulip by a picture of Yakumo, draped in a black ribbon, before she left. Tenma left her house, and had a smile on her face. Knowing Yakumo is now gone, she returned to her normal life. However…

**XXXXX**

"What? You saw Yakumo? REALLY?" Mikoto hollered.

"It's _true_! Yakumo saved me when I was attacked last night!" Tenma said. She pressed on with her story, which continued in a lie; but Mikoto & Akira believed _every_ word she said.

Everything was back to normal, and everyone was happy…

_Except…_

Hanai grabbed Sarah by the wrist and said, "Miss Adiemus of Class 1-D…"

He then hollered at the top of his lungs…

"_**BRING YAKUMO TSUKAMOTO BACK TO LIFE!"**_

All Sarah could do was look on in confusion.

* * *

_**For Baby**_


End file.
